The present invention has to do with a process designed to harvest straw or other fibrous material from the field and convert it to a structural insulating building material. There is a need for inexpensive building material for housing, erosion control structures and other structures that is not fully met by currently available building materials. Coincidentally, a great deal of agricultural material, such as straw and corn stalks, is essentially wasted.